Besoin
by DannGrint
Summary: —Titulo en francés; Necesidad.— No sé aman... pero ambos lo necesitan.


¡Woohoa!

Haya voy. Es mi primer Ronsy, solo me gusta la pareja en situaciones comprometedoras, no como pareja. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Estaba obscuro. La brisa de la noche silbaba fuerte en contra de los arboles que azotaban fuerte en las paredes del antiguo castillo, todo estaba tan silencioso que la fiereza de la naturaleza resonaba en los tímpanos. Era muy tarde, la madrugada. Esa noche le había tocado vigilar por los pasillos, era su tercer día consecutivo, eso lo relajaba. Los pasillos de la escuela estaban solos… eso era lo que él creía. Había salido después de cenar y fue a esconderse en esa antigua aula, era su lugar favorito. Ahí podía pensar con más claridad y no con tanto alboroto que había en su sala común… él necesitaba saber que era lo que le pasaba, a los 16 años las cosas no eran tan fáciles; tenia sueños que no debería tener, tenia necesidades que no debía saciar, tenia fantasías que no podía cumplir, tenía dudas que no podía responder… algo le pasaba. Se llevo las manos al rostro, derrotado. Se tomo unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, hasta que se escucho un leve crujido. La puerta se había abierto.<p>

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Su voz parecía baja, con miedo. Saco su varita poniéndola en forma de defensa. —No lo volveré a repetir… ¿Quién…?

—Shh.

Esa voz. Esa voz le recordó el sonido de una víbora. No supo cómo, no supo porque… pero esa voz le provocó embelesarse.

—¿Qué haces? —La voz del chico sonó quebrada, excitada. Pudo sentir como alguien le vendaba los ojos. Al sentir el contacto piel con piel lo hizo estremecerse aún más. La chica sonrió.

—Necesito que estés quieto.

El obedeció. Guardo lentamente su varita, no supo porque lo hizo. La situación en la que se encontraba era rara, en toda la extensión del a palabra. De pronto lo volteo y ambos quedaron de frente, la luz era muy tenue en la habitación y ella logro distinguir el sonrojo del chico.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Su voz era sensual. Él pudo sentir una leve descarga en sus brazos, ella lo estaba tocando.

—No.

Dejo de tocar sus brazos y toco sus mejillas, ahora más sonrojadas que nunca. Él pudo sentir el aliento de la chica peligrosamente cerca de su cuello… eso le gustaba.

—¿Estas excitado?

Él chico sintió retumbar todo el castillo. Ella le había hablado en el oído, susurrando. Se quedo sin palabras, no contesto. Hubo un breve silencio, incomodo.

—¿Quién eres? — El chico se animo a hablar, aunque no pudo ocultar su voz cada vez más gruesa.

—Quítate la venda.

Volvió a obedecer. Respiro y se quito la venda. La miró.

—Necesito esto tanto como tú lo necesitas.

No pudo contenerse, no aguanto. Sintió dentro de él un Dragón furioso, queriendo salir completamente de él. Poco a poco se fue agachando y se aferro al cuerpo desnudo de la chica morena. Comenzó devorando su cuello, besando salvajemente cada poro de la piel de su perfumado cuello. La chica no tardo en gemir, sintiendo con agrado la respuesta que había recibido por parte del chico. Él dejo a un lado el cuello, comenzando a darle besos de lleno en la boca, con tanta necesidad, qué dejaban sin aliento a la ya excitada chica.

—Joder.

Siguieron besándose como nunca habían besado. Ambos chocaban sus caderas accidentalmente delicioso, buscando un contacto más placentero. Ella estaba aferrándose de su cabello y el aferrándose de sus caderas, tratando de acercarla cada vez más y más a él. Sin poder sentir la respiración, la alzo de los muslos y la sentó en una mesa que estaba a un lado. La pequeña habitación comenzó a caldearse, ambos se estaban llenando de sudor y de gemidos. Ella era hábil. Comenzó por quitarle el chaleco y después siguió con su camisa. Él chico no sabía que era el calor que emanaba su entrepierna, un calor infernal que quería explotar…

—Tócame.

La voz ronca del chico resonó por las cuatro paredes. Con una mano, ella comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, con la otra buscaba desesperadamente el contacto con su erguido miembro. Al tocarlo, algo en ambos hizo '_click_'. Placer. Placer era el único sentimiento que estaba latente en la habitación. Ella seguía tocándolo, cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más necesidad. Por su parte, el chico comenzaba a darle pequeños rasguños en las caderas y a besarla con más pasión y locura. Los dos gemían, gemían incontroladamente. Ella soltó el agarre, a lo que él gruño un poco. Por primera vez, en toda la noche se estaban mirando a los ojos.

—Te necesito, adentro de mí. Ahora.

Al chico se le nublo completamente la vista. De un tajo se termino de bajar sus pantalones junto con su bóxer y con un excitante movimiento de un tajo la penetro.

—Ah… joder.

—Puta madre.

Se quedaron un momento sin moverse, solo disfrutando de las oleadas de placer que sus cuerpos les regalaban. Ninguno podía mantener los ojos abiertos, ya que tenían miedo a que se salieran de orbitas completamente. Ella seguía gimiendo en el oído del excitado chico, mientras que el se trataba de agarrar de donde podía, ya que en cualquier momento sus piernas dejarían de funcionar. Fuego y hielo. Naranja y verde. León y serpiente. La chica puso sus manos por detrás, acomodándose de lleno en la mesa, dando a entender que estaba lista. Él gustoso comenzó dando órdenes a su cadera, que poco a poco comenzaban con un vaivén sumamente delicioso. La mesa comenzó a chirrear, moviéndose de lado a lado, de atrás para adelante. Mientras que él y ella estaban sumidos en peleas de gemidos y comienzos de gritos.

—¿Quieres más duro?

Ella lo miró. Él estaba sonriendo, mirándola como si fuera un cazador mirando a su presa. Ella, más excitada que antes comenzó a dar gritos, a gemir de una forma descontrolada… de una forma excitante.

—Quiero… quiero… ¡AH!

—Si… me lo pides, te lo daré.

Ella le dio pequeños golpecitos a la mesa, nunca imagino que tener sexo en esa posición fuera tan placentero.

—¡QUIERO MÁS DURO!

Él chico sonrió a sus adentros y saco todas las ganas que pudo. Las piernas de la chica rosaban los fuertes hombros de él. La habitación parecía estar en llamas, ambos seguían maldiciendo y diciendo palabras y oraciones incoherentes. Él chico volvió a abrir los ojos ya que sintió otra extraña sensación en su pelvis, las ganas de hacer más rápido el movimiento del choqué de sus sexos se volvió más intensa. Ella seguía acostada en la mesa, jalándose el cabello, gimiendo o tocándose de vez en cuando los pechos. _Todo eso era excitante._ De pronto, sintió como levemente comenzaba a temblar la chica, a cada lapso su cadera se contraía y gritaba con más fuerza, como si la estuvieran matando. Él, por instinto comenzó a hacer aún más rápido el movimiento. Después, volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación y se dio cuenta que tanto él como ella, se estaban acercando al orgasmo. La chica comenzaba a gemir más alto, mientras que el se aferraba más y más a sus muslos. Ambos sintieron una opresión que bajaba exquisitamente desde el pecho hasta sus sexos… ambos sintieron como sus jugos se mezclaban… esa había sido una increíble sensación. La chica quedo en la mesa, mientras que el chico hizo lo posible por recostarse a un lado de ella. Ambos respiraban dificultosamente.

—Creí que eras malo, Weasley.

—No te confíes, Parkinson.

Tanto él como ella quedaron pasmados unos segundos, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Uno tratando de pensar que decirle a cierta castaña el haber tardado tanto y otra en que decirle a cierto rubio el porqué de su tardanza esa noche que comenzaba a ser lluviosa.

—Tengo que irme, comadreja.

—Yo igual.

Ambos se vistieron rápidamente aunque no pudieron evitar mirarse de vez en cuando.

—Gracias.

La morena voltio, extrañada.

—¿Gracias? De que hablas, Weasley. —Su voz sonaba fría y expectante, el chico sonrió.

—Sí, gracias por darme lo que necesitaba.

—Creo que yo también lo necesitaba.

Ambos volvieron a sonreír y se despidieron con un beso más apasionado que cualquiera de los anteriores, dando a entender que ese era su primer y último encuentro ya que a ambos los esperaban caminos distintos, caminos que habían estado esperando por muchos años, caminos que ellos deseaban recorrer, en donde los protagonistas eran una castaña y un rubio.

* * *

><p>¿Como me quedó? Espero leerlo en sus comentarios, no sean tan duros ¡Eh! Fue mi primer RonPansy... no soy muy Ronsy, pero me gusta su química en la cama xD, :3 xD ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
